It has already been established that the mechanism for movement of plant motor cells involves the entrance of calcium ions into the cells, but it has not previously been determine by what means the calcium ions enter the cells. We have now identified a cation channel that meets the criteria to be the calcium transporter. This channel is permeable to calcium ions and opens at relatively hyperpolarized potentials.